User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/New Top 10 BEST and WORST Mario Kart Items
Hey guys. This is HammerBro101 here, and I would like to announce that I updated my Top 10 BEST and WORST Mario Kart Items lists because I recently changed opinions on some of the items. Top 10 BEST Mario Kart Items Number 10 MKHF Number 10 Icon.png Triple Green Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 10 (BEST): Triple Green Shell Why need a single Green Shell, when you can have a Triple one? This item provides three Green Shells to protect yourself and fire back. Number 9 MKHF Number 9 Icon.png Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 9 (BEST): Mega Mushroom This monster from Mario Kart Wii transforms you into a huge version of yourself and lets you flatten opponents. You get invincibility from every item except for Bullet Bills, Stars, and Lightning. Number 8 MKHF Number 8 Icon.png Boo - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 8 (BEST): Boo This is basically the Heart, but so much better in every way. First off, it lets you become invisible, which will let you avoid Bananas and other items. Second, you can steal a powerful item from another racer, like a Bullet Bill. Number 7 MKHF Number 7 Icon.png Chain Chomp - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png Number 7 (BEST): Chain Chomp The predecessor to the Bullet Bill lets you autopilot down the track, but the problem is that you can still get hit by every single item. Number 6 MKHF Number 6 Icon.png POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 6 (BEST): POW Block This interesting item from Mario Kart Wii is what the Lightning and Blooper would get if they had a baby. The POW Block appears above the karts, flattens like it does in Mario Bros., and the final strike causes everyone ahead of the user to spin out and drop their items. That is, unless those racers press the tricks button at the correct time or are in the air when the third strike goes off. Number 5 MKHF Number 5 Icon.png Triple Red Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 5 (BEST): Triple Red Shell This item is like the Triple Green Shell, but with Red Shells instead. This item lets you lock on to up to three opponents if you use it correctly. Number 4 MKHF Number 4 Icon.png Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 4 (BEST): Golden Mushroom This item is like the single Mushroom, but it gives you infinite speed boosts for around 10 secons. Number 3 MKHF Number 3 Icon.png Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 3 (BEST): Star Invincibility items have to be near the top. The Star provides invincibility from every single item, something the Chain Chomp and Mega Mushroom don't do. Number 2 MKHF Number 2 Icon.png Lightning - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 2 (BEST): Lightning With this item, you are the Thunder Cloud. This item lets you shrink every single opponent. It slows down the racers a lot, and you can even squash them in some games. Number 1 MKHF Number 1 Icon.png Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png Number 1 (BEST): Bullet Bill This item is what the Chain Chomp and Star would get if they had a baby. This item gives you invincibility from every item, as well as letting you autopilot down the track. Honorable Mentions Piranha Plant - Mario Kart Wii.png|Piranha Plant Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Lucky Seven - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lucky Seven Heart - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|Heart Crazy Eight - Mario Kart Wii.png|Crazy Eight Bowser Shell - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|Bowser Shell Top 10 WORST Mario Kart Items Number 10 MKHF Number 10 Icon.png Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 10 (WORST): Spiny Shell While I began to lose hatred on this item, it's still on this list because it's not really that useful. If you get this item in the back of the pack, you're going to want to play a game where the item stays close to the ground so it can hit other players. Number 9 MKHF Number 9 Icon.png Fireball - Mario Kart Double Dash.png Number 9 (WORST): Fireball I don't dislike this item in any form, but I can admit that it doesn't work as well as the Fire Flower does. Number 8 MKHF Number 8 Icon.png Super Leaf - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 8 (WORST): Super Leaf I still like this item, but I began to realize its flaws. The attack range is really small, you have to manually press the button to swing your tail, and it takes up an item slot. You can block items, but you have to swing your tail at the correct timing. Number 7 MKHF Number 7 Icon.png Green Shell Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 7 (WORST): Green Shell I like this item, but it's on this list because it's not really as useful as a Red Shell. It travels in a straight line. However, it's better in terms of attack and defense than the Banana. Number 6 MKHF Number 6 Icon.png Banana - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 6 (WORST): Banana Although I like the Banana now, it's still on this list because it's not very good in terms of attack. However, it's perfect in terms of defense. Number 5 MKHF Number 5 Icon.png Bob-Omb - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 5 (WORST): Bob-omb This item is like the Banana, but you can't block incoming items without getting blown up. That is, unless you drop the item behind you when a Red Shell comes. Number 4 MKHF Number 4 Icon.png Super Horn - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 4 (WORST): Super Horn I realized that this item completely defeats the point of the Spiny Shell's existence. All you do is destroy the Spiny Shell by just pressing a button. Number 3 MKHF Number 3 Icon.png Borderless Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 3 (WORST): Fake Item Box The Fake Item Box is a WORSE version of both the Banana and the Bob-omb. This time, it doesn't even block incoming items at all. Also, it's just too easy to spot a Fake Box. This is probably the reason why Nintendo removed it from Mario Kart 7 onwards. Number 2 MKHF Number 2 Icon.png Coin - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 2 (WORST): Coin Why do we need a Coin as an item? We already have Coins on the track, so this item is really pointless. Number 1 MKHF Number 1 Icon.png Thunder Cloud - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 1 (WORST): Thunder Cloud Do you know what's worse than an item that's useless? An item that harms the one who receives it from an Item Box. I'm talking about the Thunder Cloud. This item only appears in Mario Kart Wii, and thankfully so. The goal is to pass this item off to another racer, but it starts with the one who receives it from an Item Box. Items are supposed to help the user, not target him or her. Dishonorable Mentions Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom Triple Bananas Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Banana Boomerang Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boomerang Flower Yoshi Egg - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|Yoshi Egg (even though I like the item) Poison Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Poison Mushroom (even though I like the item) Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom (even though I like the item) Items That Don't Get Honorable Or Dishonorable Mentions Giant Banana - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|Giant Banana (even though I like the item) Fire Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fire Flower Feather - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Feather Banana Bunch - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Bunch Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper Category:Blog posts